


offer me that deathless death

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Derogatory Language, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: “I’d like to try it,” Joe says, matter-of-factly, and Nicky’s eyebrows shoot up high.“We will discuss,” Joe continues, and Nicky’s nodding fervently now, because of course they would, he’d never actually do anything Joe didn’t want.  “But I think it might be kind of… hot.  You know, you’re so taken by me that you just have to have me, claim me, make me yours.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	offer me that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. They both explicitly consent, but there is recreational use of date rape drugs and consensual non-consent roleplay and definite consent issues in the middle. They are engaging in risk aware consensual kink and risky behavior, please proceed with caution!
> 
> Written for the All & More Loves Joe bingo for the 'roleplay' square.

Nicky is a good dom. A very good and considerate dom, always soft with Joe, his beautiful husband, his poet, his heart. He likes making Joe smile and come and come again, and praises his freckles and his obedience and his talented tongue and his tight ass and the way he clenches down just perfectly on him. And the fact that he wants _more_ from his husband, wants to wrap his hands around Joe’s throat and just _squeeze_ makes his stomach churn, and as he’s looking at Joe spread out blissfully beneath him one night, he has to just pull away because he can’t handle himself any more.

Joe, of course, tries to gently pry it out of Nicky. “What is it, hayati, my heart, I’ll understand, please just tell me, we can handle whatever it is together,” he says while peppering Nicky’s turned back with kisses, and that’s worse, so much worse, because he can’t tell Joe what he actually desires.

Nicky finally grits it out, face in his pillow, tears welling in his eyes. “I want to hurt you, habibi,” he says. “I want you to fight me and I want you to not be able to do anything about it as I force myself on you anyways. I want you to be mine, because I’ve claimed you, because you _have_ to, because I…”

Joe’s silent for a bit and Nicky curls in on himself, ready for Joe to just walk out of the room. Then Joe leans forward, brushing kisses on Nicky’s stiff shoulders and helping him to roll over so they’re face to face.

“I trust you, Nico. I love you beyond measure. Why do you think you can’t trust me with this?”

And Nicky scrunches his face up, trying to turn away again, but Joe won’t let him, his face kind.

“I don’t disgust you?” Nicky says, a bit disgusted with himself. “That I want to… rape and hurt you? That after all this time I’m still just a…”

“You’re not,” Joe says, and he strokes along Nicky’s cheeks and hair, down his arms, drawing him closer to him. “You’re not.”

Once Nicky’s done crying and is just down to soft snuffling, Joe kisses him on the nose again.

“I’d like to try it,” Joe says, matter-of-factly, and Nicky’s eyebrows shoot up high.

“We will discuss,” Joe continues, and Nicky’s nodding fervently now, because of course they would, he’d never actually do anything Joe didn’t want. “But I think it might be kind of… hot. You know, you’re so taken by me that you just have to have me, claim me, make me yours.”

Nicky starts to grow more red in the face, his erection that had flagged suddenly springing back to life.

“You _are_ mine,” Nicky says, a tentative half-smile sliding across his face.

“Mmm, but now you can _make me_ yours.” Joe rolls them over so he can straddle Nicky, rubbing his ass along his stomach, bumping up against Nicky’s dick and then leaning down to kiss him.

“What would you like, Nicky?” Joe whispers, reaching back to grab Nicky’s cock, stroking him to full hardness as Nicky trembles beneath him. “Do you want to be the conquering invader again?”

Nicky shakes his head, that one hitting too close to home.

“The king and his spoil of war?”

Nicky bites his lip before nodding and then full-out gasping as Joe sinks back down, impaling himself on Nicky’s cock.

“The hot stranger at a bar who won’t take no for an answer?”

Nicky growls, Joe’s tight heat squeezing him just so, his words hot across his skin.

“I’m here for you to use, Nicolo,” Joe whispers, drawing Nicky’s hands up to his chest, making Nicky’s fingers scrape against him. “Fucking _use_ me.”

***

It starts out as a bit of a game, light-hearted and filled with laughter. Nicky’s the sexy stranger at a bar, and Joe doesn’t want another drink. He gets pressed up against the bricks in the alleyway and told _‘see, I told you you’d like it’_ as Nicky forces his way inward with only spit as lube.

“You’re not convincing enough,” Nicky whines later, when they’ve showered and are in their pajamas and are cuddled under the blankets.

“You don’t like my acting?” Joe murmurs, half asleep.

Nicky smiles tenderly, scratching through Joe’s chest hair and cuddling up closer behind him. “No.”

Joe snorts, but an idea forms in his head.

They take a weekend and then another trying out whatever assortment of drugs that Booker can get his hands on, mixing some with alcohol just for kicks, until they find the perfect combination. Joe is coherent but pliant; his heart races but he can barely move.

“Bello,” Nicky murmurs, but he doesn’t dare touch Joe other than to get him some water and help him to bed and stay up the entire night to be sure he’s alright.

In the morning they discuss it thoroughly, Joe’s mouth parched and limbs still heavy, the two of them getting off quicker than they ever have as they make plans, sliding together in the slick hold of Nicky’s fist and making a mess over the sheets.

They wait until the following weekend, when Joe’s feeling fine, when he’s assured Nicky ten, twenty, one hundred times that this is what he wants. He wants to give it all to Nicky. To be completely and utterly at his mercy.

“I trust you,” Joe says as he kisses Nicky, and then he walks out the door, meandering his way over to the bookstore and the park and then finally the pub down the block.

He’s two drinks in and has been hit on twice, turning them away kindly, half hoping one would still be there when Nicky shows up. They’re not, though, and Joe quirks his eyebrow at him when Nicky sits down and orders a drink for himself.

“Can I get you another?” Nicky says, and Joe almost rolls his eyes at the line but tries his best to stay in character.

“No, I have one,” Joe replies, gesturing to his half-empty glass.

Nicky smiles and orders him one anyways, and not twenty minutes later Joe can barely sit without swaying into Nicky’s arms, his blood thrumming with whatever cocktail Nicky had decided to surprise him with.

“You smell good,” Joe slurs, and Nicky’s hands are on him, under his jacket, when did they get there? Were Nicky’s hands always this strong and hot and—

They are in a car, and Joe tries to dredge up any memory of them ever having a car but it’s like he’s underwater and all there is is the seat belt buckle against his back and Nicky’s tongue in his mouth and he’s trying to do something with his hands but he doesn’t really know what. Maybe he’s trying to push Nicky away, maybe he’s trying to fist his jacket, his heart is racing because he just can’t, just can’t— do anything.

He feels cold on his bare skin, his face pressed into the seat now, the angle on his neck uncomfortable in that dull way that sharpens every time he is jerked forward with Nicky’s fingers deep inside of him, when did—

“Wait,” Joe cries out as suddenly there’s Nicky’s cock bumping up against him and then he’s pushing and there and Joe’s starting to feel tears well.

“Cazzo,” Nicky practically purrs. “So fucking tight.”

And Joe squeezes his eyes shut, that little movement so much effort, scrambling weakly at the seat and knowing he’s putting up zero resistance to Nicky, his dick in balls deep already and fucking him hard.

“See how easy it was to get you to bend over?” Nicky’s saying and Joe can barely process, his mind disconnected, floating in the sweltering air above them.

“Please stop,” Joe says through his tears, and he doesn’t think he means it, doesn’t think he means anything, there’s just Nicky and spinning and numbness.

Joe thinks Nicky must’ve come because he can feel it when he pulls out, moaning at the loss and crying out when Nicky slaps him hard on the ass.

“Slut,” he says, and Joe curls in on himself, burning a bit at the numb licking of that word in his belly.

“You liked it, didn’t you?”

Joe’s tears are thick, his beard wet with them as Nicky rolls him to his back and jerks him off, and his orgasm is strange, so strange, like it’s happening to someone else, like his world is shattered into ten million pieces and yet there’s Nicky, his Nicky, right at the center of it.

He’s shaking violently now, and then there’s a blanket and Nicky with a washcloth and they’re back in their bed.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, sono qui,” Nicky whispers, one hand laced through Joe’s, the other carding through his hair.

Joe closes his eyes and cuddles close, accepting Nicky’s arms and hoping sleep will come so he can skip the sobering up part and get to the afterglow.

***

“How are you?” Nicky says once Joe cracks an eye. It’s late-morning, the curtains drawn but light still streaming in from the side obnoxiously.

“I feel dead,” Joe croaks, but he laughs with a dry husk, stretching and feeling his joints pop.

“Was it okay? I didn’t hurt you… err, permanently, did I?”

Joe’s mouth is dry, his head fuzzy, his ass ridiculously sore and still a bit wet from Nicky’s spend slowly dribbling out, his heartbeat not quite right. The fact that he doesn't know exactly what Nicky did to him sends a little thrill right through him and he swallows and then accepts the water Nicky presses to his lips.

“No,” Joe says, dropping his head deeper into the pillows. He takes time to parse his words, his tongue still heavy in his mouth. “We cannot die. We cannot age. There’s so much we cannot control, but this… This I can. This I liked giving to you.”

Nicky presses his forehead to Joe’s and then kisses his cheek, his nose, his mouth though he must have the most atrocious morning breath.

“I love you,” Nicky whispers, and they curl back together, and this time Joe is the big spoon. “Thank you.”

Joe smiles. He does feel like death. But it’s a new feeling. And he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
